My sorrow
by mxndaddy
Summary: Esto es mi lamento, mi pesar. Aquella cosa de la que más me culpo. Sin embargo, es un dulce dolor, aquel que también me da felicidad. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?, dime, mi Luna. Sólo dime, Yukino.


**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **My sorrow**

 **[...]**

―Agarra el plato y tíralo al suelo.

―Listo.

―¿Se rompió?

―Sí.

―Ahora pídele perdón.

―Perdón.

―¿Volvió a estar como antes?

―No.

―¿Entendiste?

 **[...]**

 _La sonrisa que tanto esperaba de ti, se oscureció.  
No sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar, después de todo ella era una desconocida a sus ojos.  
¿Pero que podía hacer? Esa era la sensata realidad, quien le abría a la verdad._

 **...**

Sin pensarlo su amada Yukino comienza a reírse. Ese dulce sonido se impregna en sus oídos, y de pronto, ya no quiere que ese momento termine jamás. Repela con su alegría cualquier mal y hace indiferente a esas miradas desgraciadas, los ojos de otras personas que en el pasado tanto le afectaba.

Pero ahora ya no. Porque ahora sabe la verdad, sabe que su Luna no piensa lo mismo. Ella, a pesar de todo los males que pueden acecharla; la aceptó.

Algo muy sorprendente desde su punto de vista.

Después de todo, ¿qué no era Yukino la que siempre le veía con asco? ¿O había sido su imaginación?

¿O Yukino simplemente fingía estar feliz?

 **...**

 _No pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas._

 _Oh vaya, ¿enserio? ¿Por qué tenía que llorar ahora?_

 **...**

Sacudió la cabeza con nerviosismo, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

La otra joven siempre le había dicho que "ella misma baja su moral". ¡Y cuánta razón lleva!

―¿Lucy? ―preguntó con clara confusión al ver mis vanos intentos de sacar los malos pensamientos de mi mente―. ¿Qué pasa? ―abrí la boca tratando de responder por lo menos un monosílabos, sin embargo, eso no pudo ser.

Al parecer sus neuronas se quemaron de tanto autoestima algo (por favor, note el sarcasmo).

Finalmente, cuando le quiso responder... Ugh. Odio la mala suerte que le persigue.

Tosió una vez, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis. ¿Todavía no ha muerto?

Ni una sola vez había escuchado a alguien morir atragantado por su propia saliva, ¿será que podría ser primera en algo? ―¡Ay, Lucy! ¿Estás bien? ―ella preguntó preocupada. Quise responderle con algo de ironía o sarcasmo, pero viendo su preocupación, creo que no esa elección no llevaría nada bueno, sería más bien lo antónimo.

Luego de unos minutos tratando de detener mi ahogo, Yukino me hizo levantar los dos brazos. Ya que según ella, así siempre hacen para cesar cosas como esta. _Oh sorpresa._ Funcionó.

 **...**

 _En la mirada de ésta, pudo vislumbrar sorpresa.  
_ _¿Por qué ella? ¿La suerte le odiaba o algo así?  
_ _"Yukino, siento mucho ser una molestia" dijo con dolor. "Pero no puedo evitarlo."  
_ _Comienza a reírse con algo de dolor. "Soy así" nuevamente habló, "lo siento, enserio."_

 **...**

Al volver la realidad supo que se sumió mucho en sus recuerdos.

Yukino estaba ahí, con el ceño fruncido y un vaso de agua en sus delicadas y blancas manos. En sus labios hizo una curva, claramente agradecida. ¿Por que qué otra cosa haría? Si Yukino no decía nada.

Con algo de pésame ésta última pronuncia "aquí tienes" y yo agradezco.

También agradezco que no pregunto el porqué de estar tan nostálgica; no pasa la linea de su privacidad. No obstante algo dentro de ella se mueve con dolor sabiendo que su querida Luna nunca se esforzaría en querer saber sus pensamientos, mucho menos los sentimientos ahogados. Sabe muy bien lo que quiere, pero se le avergonzaba infinitamente decirlo, ya que siempre muestra lo contrario.

Es alguien difícil de entender.

Tanto ella como su propia persona; son difíciles de entender.

 **...**

 _El nudo de su garganta se vuelve más intenso, y como si fuera magia, todo se volvió más oscuro._

 _Más lúgubre a sus ojos.  
Unas fuertes ganas de vomitar cogió su estómago y garganta, algo así; un acuerdo.  
Entrecierra los ojos y otra vez sabe que de la nada se desmayaría.  
Que a su alrededor todo se tornaría oscuro, incluso ella._

 **...**

―Lo siento mu-. ―pero antes de pronunciar su ya tan afamada disculpa, Yukino le interrumpió con un beso.

 **...**  
 _  
Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, la joven se le acercó.  
_ _No pudo chillar, tampoco negar.  
_ _Y de la nada, la Aguria le dio un beso casto.  
_ _Unió sus labios._

 **...**

Sonrió en medio del beso. Así era Yukino.

"Así era ella".

Entrelaza con cuidado sus dedos y pegan más sus cuerpos.

Inundada de alegría sabe que, esta no será la primera ni última noche en que la Aguria se quedaría en su casa hasta la mañana siguiente.

Si fuera por sí misma, esto siempre se congelaría en momentos felices.

Pero sabe muy bien, que Yukino no permitirá eso.

 _Ella siempre se encargará de convertir su felicidad, en dolor._


End file.
